Needed to be said
by Lady Romantique
Summary: After Michael brings Fiona home to recover from nearly dying in the fire, they talk about some things. A dialog I had in mind for some time and wanted to share.


Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice.

I had this dialog in my head for some time and just needed to write it down. Maybe someone would like to read the story, so I decided to post it.

After Fi recovered from her smoke inhalation enough to be moved, Michael brought her home to her place. The drive was pretty silent and when they slowly walked into her living room Fi sat down at her table. Michael looked around the cluttered room, that didn't really seem like Fiona. "Where is Carlos?" Michael asked wary of the answer.

"He is not here." Fi answered evasively. "So James killed Snyder?" Fi asked Michael.

Michael took a deep breath and said "Yes. I couldn't really do anything about it. We were surrounded by James's guys with machine guns and James wouldn't allow interference. But I didn't really intervene either. I was so angry. All I could think off was that that guy nearly got you killed."

"Michael it's OK. I'm OK. Snyder joined the group on his own. You are not responsible for his death." Fi said.

"But it showed that you were right. They are the enemy. I nearly lost focus of that. He thinks of himself as judge, jury and executioner.

You are always right. You were right about Strickler, Gilroy, about rejoining the CIA. Maybe I shouldn't have made that deal, it just but you in even graver danger." Michael closed.

Fi turned away and said: "Please Michael, don't start. You did what you wanted to do."

"Do you think I wanted this? I had a good life, a life with you. I didn't want to give it all up. And I never wanted to hurt you. Fiona, why can't you understand that I had to do this? I'm so sorry that I broke my promise, but I just couldn't let you, Sam, Jesse and especially my mum rot in a CIA prison, when I could do something about this." Michael said with an exasperated look.

Fiona answered him in her angry voice, "You don't get it do you. It is not about you joining the CIA again. Of course I was upset about your stupid deal and about the circumstances. But I know why you did that. That's not what I was so angry about." Michael looked at her not knowing what to make of this. He thought the fact that he went back on his promise was the reason she was so angry.

"I'm so angry because you left me, again. Again you made the decision concerning our relationship and I just have to live with it. Do you remember when I jumped in to a hut that was about to explode because I was sick of you making all the decisions. All I wanted was to be at your side and you left me. Don't tell me that we couldn't have found a cover ID that would have worked for both of us, but you just had to sacrifice yourself and our relationship. And this is not just about now.

I know that you wanted to stay in Ireland although it could have killed both of us. And I know that the CIA pulled you out, but did it ever occur to you to ask me to come with you. I would have done it you know, I would have left my family for an American spy, who lied to me for 6 months. But you just run off.

You fought for my live, for my freedom, for my safety, but you never really fought for us. And right now I'm just thinking if a relationship makes you sad more often than it makes you happy, I'm not sure if it's worth it any more.

Carlos asked me to marry him, you know."

Michael: "What did you say?"

Fiona just looked at him.

Michael: "Fi?"

Fiona: "He makes me happy. Being with Carlos is easy. He is kind and affectionate. He keeps dinner appointments. He knows how to shoot and has some tactical awareness. And I don't have to fight for every inch of intimacy." Fi took a deep breath and continued. "But you don't marry someone when you love somebody else. He moved out two weeks ago."

Michael: "I didn't ask you to come with me in Ireland, because I didn't thought you would leave your family. And I didn't want to drag you into this mess. All I ever wanted was to protect you."

Michael glanced at her shelf with snow globes and something caught his eye. He went over there and picked up a snow globe with "Welcome to Miami" written on it.

Fi said: "It was the only one I took before we burned the loft. For the last year I couldn't destroy it, but I couldn't look at it either. When Carlos moved out, I saw it again and put it back on the shelf."

Michael understood the significance of her words and that she wouldn't say Yes to Carlos. He put down the snow globe and stepped closer to Fiona. "I will not give up this time. Fiona I love you. I want to have a life with you. I want to build a home with you."

Fiona never thought she would ever hear him say those words.

Michael said: "Wait here." And he walked out of her front door. Fiona followed him confused. Michael went to his car, opened the passenger door and searched for something in the glove compartment. He went back to Fiona.

He opened the little box and Fiona saw a diamond ring in there. "Fiona Glenanne, please marry me."

Fiona looked up into his eyes and looked back at the box. Michael sank down on one knee. "Fi, will you marry me?"

Fiona: "Yes Michael, I marry you."

Michael stood up and kissed her. This was the moment they both thought they could never have. And the end it was just them being stubborn and afraid that kept them apart. Never again would they forget what they had. Then Michael slid the ring on her finger.

Fiona smiled: "It's an asscher-cut diamond."

Michael: "Yeah I had that one for a while."

Fiona said: "We destroy this last monster."

Michael continued: "And then I leave the CIA forever and we can start our life."

"I'd liked that." Fiona said and took Michael's hand, careful to not take the burned hand, she lead him up to her bedroom.


End file.
